You Are My Sun Shine
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: this idea poped into my head while listening to You Are My Sun Shine I had to write somehting this in it I hope you's enjoy it xxx


You are my Sunshine

**Hi guys I came up with this while listening to You are my Sunshine a tune I've got on my ipod didn't even know I had this, it's so good makes me feel happy even though it's a sad song but this will be a happy story in the end hope you's enjoy,this will be my first oneshot xxxx**

**Disclaimer : Sonic belongs to sega i only own the idea**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square the sun was shining and there was only a few clouds in the sky and on the streets a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose walked along happily down them with her food shopping in her hands and just minding her own bussiness as she was she thinking about Sonic "I wonder what Sonic is doing,"She said to no one in particular "hm maybe I should visit Tails, Sonic might be there."

She hadn't seen him in a while, she only had a few blocks away from her apartment once she arrvied she dropped off her shopping and headed for the train station it seemed busy so she had to wait for at least half an hour good thing she brought her blue ipod with her, so she sat on a seat and switched it on and heard a tune she hadn't heard in ages.

(oh I love this song) she thought to herself and smiled then turned the volume up slightly she kept one ear phone out so she could hear when her train was called.

your are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear while I lay sleeping I dreamnt I held you in my arms when I awoke dear I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried.

your are my sun shine my only sun shine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sun shine away..

"THE TRAIN GOING TO MYSTIC RUINS HAS ARRIVED,"

Amy quickly paused the song and ran for the train and got on, the ride didn't take long as it only took about twenty minuets. She was now heading for Tails workshop which wasn't too far from the train station, as she walked she hummed away to the tune that she had listened to on her ipod she was really enjoying herself and hadn't notised a shadow of a rotot flying over her head and landing in front.

It was just as the robot hit the ground with a thud Amy's eye's opened and windened as she stopped and stood back a little and she heard Eggman's evil laughter and she glared at him, "he he he well if it isn't Amy this is prefect he he."

He was thinking about using her as bait to get Sonic to give him the Chaos Emerald he took from him the other day

"oh you always have to go and ruin everything I was on my way to see Sonic," Amy said quite angry and was getting ready to bring out her piko piko hammer and smash that robot to pices Eggman just gave her a evil smirk.

"alright Egg - 5000 get Amy he he," Eggman ordered and Amy started to worry a bit as the robot was coming closer (oh I'm just going to have to fight it, I hope Sonic comes) she flicked her wrists and her hammer came out in a puff of smoke, the robot charged at her and used it's long claw like arm to grab her she jumped out the way the first time but wasn't so lucky the second time as the robot charged past her it done a quick u -turn and Amy wasn't fast enough to get out of it's way as it shot it's long arm and grab her.

"AHH!"she screamed as the robot squezed her quite hard in it's grip and caused her to yell really loud.

with Sonic

Sonic was lying on top of Tails roof relaxing after helping with the X - Tornado as it had taken a lot of damage after that last attack with Eggman, Sonic had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard the familier scream.

Sonic eye's shot open "huh," he said as he stood up "that sounded like Amy," Sonic said in a worried tone and jumped off the roof and ran strait to were he heard the scream coming from and wasn't surprised when he saw Eggman.

A flash of blue was seen and Eggman knew Sonic was here, Sonic stopped behind the robot ready to fight it when Eggman stopped him "not so fast Sonic he he!" Eggman yelled and he smirked evily "if you go any where near this robot I'll crush your girlfriend he he," the robot turned around and Sonic saw Amy in it's claw like arm Sonic growled at Eggman and having a pretty good idea were this was going, Amy had opened her eye's at this point and was happy to see Sonic.

"Let her go Eggman," Sonic demanded he couldn't stand seeing her hurt and this really got him angry.

"on one condition give me that chaos emerald you stole from me, and I'll give you your presouis girlfriend," Eggman hoped this would work he was sure Sonic would never let anything happen to Amy so he was bound to get the emerald.

Sonic thought to himself (looks like I've got know choscie I can't let anything happen to Amy) Sonic was brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling his name.

"hey Sonic," Tails yelled as he flew above them in the X - Tornado. Tails pushed a couple of buttons on his control panel and a slot underneath the plane opened and a golden ring came out and Sonic jumped up and caught it.

"Thanks Tails," Sonic yelled he knew exactly what to do now, Sonic spun into a ball and smashed right through the Egg - 5000 and as it blew up Amy was flung in the air but Sonic caught her before she hit the ground.

"Grr you'll pay for this hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as he flew away.

Sonic looked down at Amy she had a few brusies and cuts she had her eye's shut but opened them as she heard Sonic's voice "Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked Amy nooded her head and was going to say something but didn't as Tails shouted something.

"Hey Sonic is everything ok," Tails yelled as he saw Sonic did a thumbs up.

"Yeah Tails thanks for the ring, I'm going to take Amy home I'll see you later," Sonic waved and then zoomed off for Amy's apratment and Tails flew back to his workshop.

Once there Sonic sat Amy on her couch and put bandages and plasters on her "thank you Sonic I knew you would save me," she said smiled at him and give him a hug she was surprised when he returned it (he's hugging me back) she couldn't help but smile wider.

Sonic wonder why she was out in the Mystic Ruins "what where you doing out there Amy?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I was coming to see you, I really missed you Sonic," Sonic smiled a that he didn't understand why Amy liked him so much.

your are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear How much I love you please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear while I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms when I awoke dear I was Mistaken so I hung my head and cried.

Your are my sun shine my only sun shine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear How much I love you please don't take my sun shine away..

"You know Amy I've been think a lot lately and I've come to realize that I have some feelings for you and I missed you a lot," Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

(This is it Sonic you have to tell her) " I love you Amy," Sonic brought Amy closer to him and into a hug Amy had started crying but with tears of happyness.

"oh Sonic you don't know how long I've waited to here that," Amy hugged him really tight "I love you too Sonic," Sonic pulled his head back and so did Amy then they Kissed.

Your are my sun shine my only sun shine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear How much I love you please don't take my sun shine away..

**Hope you's all enjoyed xxx i don't think the romance part was very good but I had to write something with this song in it cause I like it so much xxx**


End file.
